falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Freddie Gomez
|derived =Hit Points: 30 |baseid = (Future Imperfect) / (Trouble on the Homefront) |refid = (Future Imperfect) / (Trouble on the Homefront) |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps nobody (Future Imperfect) Helps friends and allies(Trouble on the Homefront) |hair color =Hazel |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairPompadour |head add ons=None |height =1.00 |factions =Vault101Faction Future Imperfect: CG03Faction PlayerFaction Trouble on the Homefront: MS16Vault101Faction MS16Vault101RebelFaction |class =Villager |combat style=Default |GECK race =Hispanic }} |content2= |content3= }} Freddie Gomez is a resident of Vault 101 in 2277. Background Freddie is an aspiring Tunnel Snake, and his associations with Butch and the Tunnel Snakes have caused his grades to drop and send Pepper and Herman into fits of worry. In truth, Freddie just enjoys the approval he gets from Butch and the others Tunnel Snakes when he misbehaves.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide 2260s In the 2260s, Freddie is ridiculed by some of his peers. He is nicknamed 'Freddie the Freak' and is compared unfavorably to the comic book character Grognak the Barbarian. 2270s In the early 2270s, Freddie is diagnosed with Vault depressive syndrome, or VDS, by the vault physician James. According to his medical file, Freddie suffers from lethargy, anxiety, and low self-esteem. Freddie copes with his insecurities and low self-esteem by acting out as a bully with his peers. James prescribes Chlorpromazine for Freddie; however, James is worried that his patient might be permanently dependent on the medication. 2274 On August 3, 2274, Mr. Gomez engages in small talk with Susie Mack. They talk about her family's malfunctioning heater and agree to meet at the cafeteria after the G.O.A.T. for lunch. Before the G.O.A.T., Freddie is nervous. After Edwin Brotch orders pencils down and everyone else has left, Freddie is struggling with two questions on the test. Question #5 has him hanging on a moral quandary - should he obey his grandmother and kill the other resident, or should he disobey his grandmother since killing is wrong? The other question, Question #10, baffles him as the answers are all the same and he isn't sure if this is a trick question. Relationships * Freddie is the only child of Herman and Pepper Gomez. Freddie is friendly with the Lone Wanderer. * Susie Mack had a crush on him when they were growing up according to the Fallout 3 Official Game Guide, however in-game dialogue reveals that its actually Butch DeLoria whom Susie is attracted to. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Trapped Outside: If one chooses to sabotage the vault in Trouble on the Homefront, Freddie and the other vault residents will flee into the wasteland. Later in a random encounter, you can see a giant radscorpion that killed Freddie. Inventory Notes * If the Lone Wanderer is a female, during her tenth birthday party, she has the option of asking Amata whether or not her present is a date with Freddie. * In the mailbox near one of the ruined houses just outside the entrance of Vault 101 is a letter addressed to the Gomez family inviting them to join Vault 101. Presumably, this Gomez family are the ancestors of Freddie Gomez. * At the end of the G.O.A.T. exam, Freddie is the only person who hasn't submitted his exam to Mr. Brotch. If the Lone Wanderer is close enough, he will ask what is the answer to the last question, even though the only choice is "Overseer". *His face model and skintone is different and much darker respectively at Trouble on the Homefront compared to his Future Imperfect model. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Freddie Gomez appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery Freddie_Gomez_FI.jpg|Freddie, just before taking the G.O.A.T. Freddie Gomez attacked.jpg|First time seeing during Trouble on the Homefront Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Vault 101 characters Category:Tunnel Snakes de:Freddie Gomez es:Freddie Gómez fr:Freddie Gomez ru:Фредди Гомес uk:Фредді Гомес